In this communication age, content providers are increasingly investigating ways in which to provide more content to users as well as interfacing with users.
Communication satellites have become commonplace for use in many types of communication services, e.g., data transfer, voice communications, television spot beam coverage, and other data transfer applications. As such, satellites transmit and receive large amounts of signals used in either a “bent pipe” or “spot array” configuration to transmit signals to desired geographic locations on the Earth.
Because the frequency of resources are scarce for over-the-air transmission, various encoding schemes are used to provide a greater number of communication signals within an allocated communication band spectrum. Such encoding schemes include code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or combination of these schemes. Further, to prevent interference the schemes may operate at various frequencies.
There is a continual need to provide new systems. However, if no spectrum is available typically potential system operators must forgo a pursuing a system.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that allows reuse of frequency spectrums allocated to other users.